Tales from a Jedi Holocron
by Cmdr's Monkey
Summary: A young Padawan of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order discovers a long lost Jedi Holocron of the long-dead Jedi Chronicler and Healer, Master Jah'on Watson, and listens to his tales about his life-long friend, Master Sher-Lokk Holmes. Sherlockkink response!


_Sherlockkink prompt fill. "Watson is a Jedi." Heh. I am quite glad to discover that I am not the only nut out there that has considered making the duo Jedi (or Sith) so I was quite eager to write this and had fun. :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tales from a Jedi Holocron**

_The Jedi Holocron came to life at the touch of the apprentice and the image of a slightly taller than average human male flickered into view in a pale-blue holoimage. He wore the traditional robes of a Jedi Master. His hair and mustache were neatly trimmed. He had a friendly face and when he smiled softly, anyone who saw it would have wanted to be his friend._

_"I see you have returned, young Padawan," said the Holocron or more specifically the long-dead Master who's life was chronicled in the device. "Shall I continue where we left off last time?"_

_"Yes, Master Jah'on," the boy answered excitedly and sat down, cross-legged with the holocron resting before him on the permacrete floor of his chambers._

_"Very well..." the device answered and began to recite his tale. "As you may remember, my life-long friend, Master Sher-Lokk Holmes and I had recently returned to the Jedi Temple when the Council had summoned us..."_

**21 BBY, Jedi Council Chamber, Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

"No bounds your depravity does know, Master Sher-Lokk," declared the short, green and pointy eared alien in the worse grammatically incorrect Basic I've ever heard in my long career as a chronicler for the Jedi Order. My friend and fellow Jedi Master, Sher-Lokk Holmes, stood before the Jedi Council with his arms folded across his chest and looking rather impatient and bored. If he had not disobeyed the Masters concerning the Separatist spies that were in the undercity of Coruscant, the Masters would not have had a reason to summon us here today.

"On this path should you continue... the Darkside, I fear," finished the alien Jedi Master.

"Rest assured, Master Yoda," spoke my friend in a cool and collected voice that implied nothing of what he was feeling or may have expressed in his stance. But I knew better. "My methods will not cause me to fall as you may believe. Unorthodox, perhaps, but not... alignment threatening."

"Nevertheless, Master Sher-Lokk, your actions this last week has the Council _and_ the Chancellor concerned," interjected the dark skinned and bald Jedi Master next to Yoda. Mace Windu had leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers in much the same way my friend tended to do whenever he was being contemplative over something. "The Jedi Council has decided to remove you from the investigation and the war front until further notice."

I was shocked. So was Holmes even though he didn't display it. I could feel through the Force Bond that Holmes and I shared, the same emotion reverberating through him and then quickly turn to sudden anger. Hurriedly I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and remind him that we were before the Council and that it would not be wise of him to lose his temper before them.

All the good my presence did.

"Balderdash! Do you realize by removing me from the investigation the enemy will be free to do as they please against the Republic!?" My friend was furious and I understood why. We had spent weeks uncovering who the spies were and what they were planning to do. We had an inkling as to what they were intending to do but we were unaware of when, who or where exactly. To suddenly have ourselves removed from the case before its closer was an anathema to my friend's very existence. He lived to solve mysteries for the Republic and the Order as much as I lived to heal the sick and chronicle the history of the Order, but more specifically that of my life-long friend.

"Aware of the situation, we are, Master Sher-Lokk," Yoda answered him impassively. "The case, Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker, reassigned they are."

"Those two? You cannot possibly be serious!" Holmes exclaimed in quiet frustration, his hands clenching tightly at his sides. "They'll blunder into the situation like they normally do and cause more chaos and damage than actually solve anything! They'll be lucky if they manage to foil the Separatist's plot at all! Masters, you _must_ reconsider!"

"The decision has been made, Master Sher-Lokk." Plo Koon, a Kel Dor male declared and I watched as my friend glanced at each of the seated Masters and sighed heavily in resignation when he realized that no amount of arguing on his part was going to change their minds. I knew he disliked having to deal with the Jedi Council and it was one of the reasons why he chose to... condone his unorthodox methods. It was both an act of defiance and to undermine any decisions the Council may make on his cases.

"An unwise decision," Holmes replied sharply and disapprovingly before turning on his heel and striding out of the Council Chamber. I glanced at the Masters sympathetically and bowed to them for both of us before following after my friend.

"Holmes!" I called a moment later as I trotted to catch up to him. His stride was long and hard, expressing how frustrated and angry he was at the Council's decision and he did not stop at his name being called. I eventually caught up to him at a corridor junction and placed my hand on his robed shoulder, stopping him from going any further. What I was going to say next, I knew would land us both in to more trouble if the Masters heard me. "The Council may have barred you from the case, old friend, but since when do you ever really listen to them?"

"Watson," he said while meeting my gaze with his pale-gray one, a wicked grin gracing his lips momentarily. "Do you feel up for an escape tonight?"

"As long as we do not hurt our fellow Jedi." I knew Holmes methods sometimes tended to leave those who got in his way, curled up on the floor in various degrees of pain. Out of us two, he was the more physical fighter, preferring his own hands over the lightsaber, a preference borne from a training accident with me when we had been mere Padawans. My hand briefly reached down to my left leg to feel the hard shell underneath my trousers and I flexed the hidden servos and pistons that served as my toes beneath the leather boot, remembering how terribly painful it had been to lose that leg.

He seemed to have caught my reminiscent look and movements when I met his gaze again for I could see a slight pain in his eyes and feel the regret permeate off of him through our bond. I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded firmly in reply. Even decades after the accident had passed, my friend still dwelled over the memory on occasion despite that I had forgiven him long ago.

"I'll... try to keep the bruises minimal, Watson. Come! We have much planning to do if we want to get out of here and stop the Separatists in time." With those final words, my friend rushed off down the corridor, his robes bellowing behind him in a great angry cloud of brown and cream color. I merely shook my head at the eagerness and thrill I restored into my friend and I was glad for it. Better that his thoughts were on foiling the Separatists than thinking on how he'd like to eject the Jedi Council out of an air lock.

* * *

_I might do more tales of our duo as Jedi Master's in the Clone Wars, so I'll leave this as an In-Progress. Though I __**am**__ curious as to what had become of them during Order 66. *__bites knuckles and laughs*_


End file.
